Reels of magnetic tape, among other applications, are commonly used to store computer programs and data. Typically, a large number of tape reels are stored in a rack with numbers or other identifying data imprinted on labels attached to the reels. The identifying numbers etc. are used to locate the particular tape reel of interest. Very often the contents of the tape reel can be hundreds, if not thousands, of lines of coded instructions or formatted data. Typically, these instructions and/or data are printed out on sheets of computer paper, which by necessity are retained by the programmer or his or her staff as a separate document that is not physically attached to the tape reel. Very often, when the tape reel is transferred to another programmer, the pages of documentation are attached to the reel by rubberbands and the like and can be easily lost or misplaced.
The prior art has provided devices that are attached to the reel of magnetic tape in order to provide greater documentation for the contents of the tape or to attach the documents to the reel of tape itself. For instance, Dean et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,798, provides a labelholder that lies flat against the outer peripheral surface of a split-ring tape reel cover. Mead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,373, provides a pair of telescopically interconnecting parts that extend into the hub of the magnetic tape reel. The interconnecting parts are hollow and form a compartment within the hub of the tape reel to store sheets of paper containing data stored on the reel of tape. The present invention is not however, limited to the storage of documentation for magnetic tapes that are utilized in electronic digital computers. The present invention could also have application to magnetic tapes that store analogue information, for instance, musical recordings. In this regard, Louzil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,322, should also be mentioned. This patent provides a container that includes a receptacle for the storage of a tape cassette. The receptacle has a clamping device disposed on a wall of the container to attach the container to the tape cassette for storing a note or other documentation relating to the tape cassette.
None of the patents, discussed above, provide an apparatus that is capable of attaching large amounts of documentation to the reel of tape. For instance, Dean et al is simply a label holder for the tape. Although, Louzil provides somewhat more space for the documents that are to be attached to the tape, the small slot provided in the external wall of the tape receptacle does not comprehend the storage of a large number of pages of documentation. Similarly, although Mead provides even a greater space than that of the Dean et al and Louzil patents, the storage space is necessarily limited by the available space within the hub of the tape reel.
The present invention provides a device in which any number of pages, for instance, computer output pages containing the coded instructions or lines of data recorded on the tape can be attached to the tape reel. As will be discussed in more detail, hereinafter, this is accomplished by providing a container that is externally carried on the tape. The container can be of any size. The container itself is attached to a chuck that is inserted within the tape hub and that releasably engages one of the surfaces of the tape reel at locations, adjacent to the tape hub so that the tape reel is releasably held between the engaged surfaces of the tape reel and the container.